


Machine

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Donna like to try new things, so Donna orders something for them to use in the bedroom.





	Machine

Sam and Dean met eyes over their beer bottles, eager to get on with the rest of their evening with Donna. She had called them, saying that  _it_  had come in the mail, to which they’d hopped in the Impala, driving to her house immediately.

This thing they had with Donna had started months ago, a drunken night at a bar ending up with the three of them spending some serious quality time in the brothers’ motel room afterward.  The most interesting part of the whole situation was how easy things were in the morning – the brothers had shared a girl before, of course, but Donna was a chill as a cucumber about the whole thing too.

Things were easy from then on.  Of course, having three people in a relationship always made things a little more interesting than your normal male-on-female, vanilla sex, so there was only one logical way to take things: they’d try anything and everything together, as long as everyone was into it.

Needless to say, things had quickly gotten kinky.

After the last time they were together, Dean had brought a video for inspiration.  It was a woman tied to a chair, a machine working a vibrating dildo in and out of her pussy.  Dean showed Donna the video, and she’d ordered the machine the next day.

The three of them started their evening together like always, sharing a meal and drinking some beer, loosening themselves up for the rest of the night.  The boys had to admit, they were looking forward to this one. Tonight was all about Donna, bringing her to orgasm as many times as possible, something the boys were eager to help with.

Finally dinner was cleaned up, sexual tension in the room palpable.  Donna swayed toward the hallway, looking back at the brothers with an enticing eye.  They quickly followed her into the guest bedroom, eyes immediately moving to the machine sitting on the foot of the bed.

Sam licked his lips, heading over to the machine to figure out how to work it, wanting to do everything right so he wouldn’t hurt Donna.  Dean’s attention went to the beautiful blonde, beginning to kiss her as he undressed her slowly.

Donna relaxed into Dean’s arms, her trust in him unwavering.  He kissed every inch of her skin as it was revealed to him, massaging her supple breasts, enticing hips, and plump cheeks, earning groans from Donna’s mouth.

Sam joined them a few minutes later, satisfied with his tests of the machine.  Donna turned to face Sam, beginning to take his clothes off as Dean attached himself to Donna’s neck.  Sam let Donna undress him, loving the touch of her fingers to his skin while he kissed her.  Once he was naked, he backed himself up to the bed, pulling Donna to stand between his open legs.  

Now their faces were practically even, letting Sam kiss her soundly while Dean rid himself of his own clothes. When Donna felt Dean pressing against his back, erection hard against her spine, she pulled away from Sam, eyeing the machine.

“Shall we?” she whispered, eager and nervous at the same time.

The brothers made eye contact over her shoulder, communicating quickly.  They wanted her nerves completely gone before she did anything new, so Sam stood.  He moved the machine out of the way while Dean laid Donna down in the center of the bed.

“Let us take care of you, baby,” Dean cooed at her, propping himself up on the bed beside her before capturing her mouth again.

Sam moved to the foot of the bed, crawling onto it near Donna’s feet.  “Yeah, Donna, tonight is all about you,” he continued before latching his mouth onto Donna’s right leg, tongue tracing patterns onto her skin.

Between Dean kissing her mouth and Sam working his way up her legs, Donna relaxed in no time.  When Dean’s hands began moving to her breasts, squeezing and pinching just the way she liked, Sam made his way up toward her pelvis.  He teased her, kissing the insides of her thighs and the place where her legs met her hips, before finally slipping his tongue into her folds.

Donna moaned into Dean’s mouth, completely engrossed by the two men praising her body.  Dean’s hands on her breasts caressed with purpose while Sam fucked her with his tongue, her juices sweet in his mouth.  In almost no time she was coming, overwhelmed by her two lovers.

They pulled away, watching Donna come down from her high.  As her breathing evened back out, Sam climbed away from her, grabbing the machine.  While Sam got set up, Dean crawled behind Donna so that her body was cradled against him, her body resting between his legs.  She could feel his firm erection against her back, and pressed herself against him.

Dean groaned in response, fingers teasing her torso while they watched Sam.  He placed the machine between Donna’s legs where he had been moments before, fiddling with it for a moment.  He grabbed some lube, slicking the dildo up until he was satisfied.

Dean and Donna watched Sam closely, wanting to know what was about to happen so that they were prepared and could otherwise enjoy themselves.  Working with a contraption like this one was a little nerve-wracking, but with the way the boys had just relaxed Donna, she was open and ready for it.

Finally Sam made eye contact with Dean, telling him silently that he was ready.  Dean got the message, his mouth moving next to Donna’s ear to whisper, “Ready, baby?”

Donna eyed the machine and then Sam, his face showing her exactly how trustworthy he was.  She nodded, reaching a hand up to grab Dean’s neck behind her and keep him close.

Sam pressed a couple buttons on the remote, making the machine stretch out it’s arm so that the dildo was against Donna’s pussy.  Her hips shifted so that the angle would be comfortable before Sam made the dildo slide into her folds, a fullness settling over her that she hadn’t gotten from Sam’s tongue.

Sam stopped the dildo when it was mostly inside of her, pressing a button to set that as the limit. He then made it slide almost all the way out of her, setting that limit as well.

He set the automated pace at slow, all three of them watching the machine work the dildo in and out of Donna’s body.  Her breathing was shallow, the stiffness inside of her not quite the same as when one of the boys was fucking her, but pleasant all the same.

Dean’s hands kept teasing Donna’s torso, helping also make sure that she stayed in a comfortable position and didn’t hurt herself.  They knew that many people who used sex machines strapped the women down, but for today they didn’t want to do that.  Sam and Dean would be in charge of keeping Donna still.

Sam moved to sit on the bed, near Donna’s hip, as he pressed a button to speed the machine up slightly. Donna gasped at the change, leaning farther back into Dean to let the machine do it’s work.  Sam’s free hand moved to squeeze at Donna’s leg, pulling it slightly toward him so that she was more spread open than before.

He let the machine work its pace for a minute more before hitting a button he hadn’t hit before. Donna squealed as the vibrations began, every pulse synchronized with the in-and-out of the dildo.

Sam and Dean watched as Donna was pleasured by the machine, their eyes entranced by the sweat beading on her chest, her pants of pleasure, and the way her pussy lips stretched around the dildo as it slipped in and out of her.  Dean’s hands continued to tease at Donna’s chest, touching and tickling in all the places he knew she liked, while Sam’s hand on Donna’s leg kept spreading her farther and farther open, letting the dildo hit different places inside of her.

When they could tell that Donna was near to her orgasm, Sam clicked a button, causing the vibrations to become more intense to send her over that edge.  She came with a scream, both of their names moaned soon after.

Sam lowered the settings of the machine, letting Donna relax for a moment but not quite turning it off. It kept lazily fucking into her as her head lolled to one side.

“Sam….Dean…” she moaned. “Want you to come, too.”

The boys made eye contact, silent conversation between them.  Dean nodded, very carefully sliding out from behind Donna, propping her up with pillows where he had just left her.  As the machine kept working itself into Donna, Sam and Dean kneeled beside her body on either side, beginning to jerk themselves off with the vision of her under them.  Donna’s hands fondled at their legs, balls, and sometimes slipped a finger over the heads of their cocks, assisting them as well she could in her blissed out state.

As they got closer to their peaks, Sam sped the machine back up again, sending jolts of vibrations into Donna.  He wanted to make sure that she came a third time, this time along with the brothers.

Again they were entranced with the way the machine was treating Donna’s body, the intensity reaching deep inside of her.  Soon Donna was coming again, her hands tight on both of their legs.

The sight of Donna coming undone again had Sam and Dean coming as well, their sticky fluids mixing on her stomach and breasts.  Sam slowed the machine down until it stopped, letting Donna catch her breath as the boys both sat, panting.

One of Donna’s fingers slipped through the mess on her stomach, bringing it to her lips for a taste. Dean groaned at the sight, immediately leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.  While he was doing that, Sam turned the machine off, sliding it out of her body and putting it on the floor.  He took the dildo off the end, heading for the bathroom to toss it in the sink and wet a washcloth to clean Donna off.

When he got back to the bedroom, Dean was curled around Donna’s side.  Her eyes were closed and Dean was kissing along her neck, caring for her gently while she rested.  Sam brought the washcloth over, cleaning her up, before curling at Donna’s other side and pulling a sheet over the three of them.  Sam kissed her lips gently before smiling at his brother, knowing that they had taken good care of their girl tonight.

The three of them fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggled together.


End file.
